Generator A
Generator A is a room on Norion. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description Generator A contains the first Fedtech Plasma Generator that Samus Aran must activate to re-power the Defense Cannon, brought down by the Space Pirate attack. When Samus enters the Generator for the first time, two Pirate Aerotroopers are seen departing, but not before detonating several charges placed on the generator, heavily damaging it. When she reaches the central platform, several "Jolly Roger" Drones surround her. They engage her in a similar battle to the Hive Mecha that Samus encountered on Tallon IV. Samus then has to activate a security lever to deactivate the security panels and return the generator to a down position. She then has to activate the generator itself. Once Generator A is back online, Samus receives a transmission from Fleet Admiral Castor Dane about the Leviathan. Oddly, Samus can shoot the Aerotroopers, but they are immune to her attacks. After Samus prevents the Leviathan's impact, the area is off limits due to repairs. Connecting rooms *Generator A Access (via Galactic Federation Blue Door, Mounted Blast Shield on other side) Inhabitants *2 Pirate Aerotroopers that depart upon first entrance *"Jolly Roger" Drones (First visit) Scans ;Debris (1) :"This debris is blocking the manual override. A strong blast could destroy the obstructions." ;Debris (2) :"Debris appears weakened. It could probably be destroyed by a strong enough blast." ;Panel (1) :"System error. Panel is stuck and immobile. Engage manual override to clear." ;Panel (2) :"Security system active. Panel in secure position. Engage manual override to clear." ;Panel (3) :"Security system active. Initiate manual override to move panel to neutral position." ;Panel (moved into position) :"Manual override engaged. Panel is clear of obstruction. Panel restored to neutral position." ;Panel (moved into position) :"Manual override engaged. Security panel has returned to its neutral position." ;Generator systems (generator offline) :"Power production at zero. Generator operation suspended. Restore all generator systems." ;Generator systems (generator online) :"Power production at full. Generator operations cleared. All systems are green." ;Security hatch :"Security hatch locked shut. This hatch will remain in place until the generator is online." ;Security lever :"These are the manual override controls for the Plasma Generator. Approach to operate controls." ;Security Lever (used) :"Manual override controls have automatically deactivated and are unable to be used again." ;Terminal (1) :"Upper maintenance system rail is online and engaged. All three rails are in place." ;Terminal (2) :"Generator piston system inactive. Piston is not in place. Generator activation suspended." ;Terminal (2) (override engaged) :"Generator piston system active. Piston is in place and secure. Ready for generator activation."'' ;Terminal (3) :"Generator security panels are engaged. Panel system is at red status." ;Terminal (3) (override engaged) :"Generator security panels are not engaged. Panel system is at green status." ;Hand Scanner (offline) :"Activation panel is offline. Return generator to down position then touch this panel to activate." ;Hand Scanner (online) :"Activation panel is online. Touch this panel to restore power to the generator." ;Hand Scanner (used) :"Generator activation panel has already been used once and cannot be used again." ;Fedtech Plasma Generator (offline) :"Object scan complete. This is a Fedtech Plasma Generator. Unit is currently offline." ;Fedtech Plasma Generator (online) :"Object scan complete. This is a Fedtech Plasma Generator. Unit is operating at peak efficiency." Trivia *Generator A contains the only usage of the Gel Bomb Rack model in the NTSC version of Corruption. However, it is not actually used by the Aerotroopers against Samus since they flee immediately upon seeing her. ru:Генератор A Category:Rooms Category:Norion Category:Generators